Not So Sweet and Innocent After All
by LadyLupin7
Summary: ONESHOT RL/SB. Rated M for a reason! Smut, PWP. Compatible w/ So Much For Happy Thoughts, but you don't have to read it. Basically, Remus and Sirius' first time from my view. My first smut story. Read and review!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing except this computer and the ability to use it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Remus had been dating a little over four months, and Sirius was getting impatient. They had yet to have sex, and Sirius was more than ready. Remus kept putting it off, he claimed, because the relationship was still young.

"We need to take things slow," he told a turned on Sirius one night. Sirius had been sleeping in Remus' bed for a little over a month, which he thought would help, but actually made things worse. It seemed Remus would get him worked up and then just...stop.

This particular night, Sirius had stripped himself down to the bare minimum. He had managed to remove Remus' shirt and pulled his pants halfway down. He had almost slipped his hand down his lover's boxers when he told Sirius to stop.

"Look, Remus, you know I love you more than the Map, but I have certain needs. And, since you're my boyfriend, darling, you're entitled to fulfill these needs. Especially should you provoke them," he had whispered, trailing kisses up and down Remus' torso.

Remus stopped him. "Sirius, I do want to- fulfill your needs, did you say?- perhaps more than you want me to. I mean, Merlin, just look at you! Those intense, gray eyes, that silky hair, your taste, your touch, it all drives me crazy! I'm getting hard just talking about it!" He had a weird look in his eyes, and Sirius could see the wolf slowly attempting to take over. He smirked. Remus could bad-mouth being a werewolf until the end of time, but it had certain advantages.

"I know _exactly_ how to fix it," he whispered into Remus' neck. He felt the body below him shudder. Sirius wanted it, and Remus had always been one to help Sirius get what he wanted.

"You smell so damn good," he whispered against the sensitive skin. He then started kissing and sucking. Remus gasped, then started moaning. He let himself relax. Sure, he hadn't pictured their first time in their dorm, even if James and Peter were home for Easter. He just couldn't seem to help himself. For the first time in his life, he let the wolf control him.

"Sirius- I do believe- you told- Oh, Merlin, yes!- me that you would- help me. T-this- isn't exactly helping," he gasped between pleasurable moans.

"I could've sworn it was," he grinned.

"Damn it, Pads, blow me already!"

"My, my, Moony is impatient, isn't he? You know, this is exactly how I felt every night. Like I was simply about to burst. And then you would stop. You are so damn lucky I don't have your will power, or you would be screwed."

Remus had stopped listening somewhere around "how I felt" and began bucking his hips. He was doing it so fast and hard he nearly knocked Sirius off the bed.

"Whoa, slow down! This is precious cargo, Moony."

"Sirius," Remus said, as though just realizing he were there. "Sirius, I need you. Now. Please..." He groaned in frustration.

Sirius kissed him. It lasted longer than Remus would've liked, but he seemed to enjoy it all the same.

"Ah, you taste good," Sirius moaned.

"You haven't tasted all of me yet, Sirius."

After what seemed like an eternity, Sirius finally pulled Remus' boxers down. He immediately leaned down and took the werewolf's throbbing erection into his warm mouth. Remus could barely control himself. He was moaning and thrusting within seconds.

_If he's this excited every time, I'll have choked to death before I'm 20, _Sirius mused.

"Uhn, Sirius, faster, come on, please, you said you would..."

Sirius bobbed his head along with Remus thrusting rhythm.

Remus kept moaning and arching his back and grunting. Sirius felt like he would burst.

Remus gasped, then tensed and shuddered. He came hard down Sirius throat. It tasted almost better than his kisses.

"Inside me, Paddy. Please."

Sirius grabbed the nearest wand and covered his hard-on in lube. After putting some around Remus' entrance, he pushed inside slowly. He thrusted a couple times, trying to be gentle. He tried, but couldn't stand going so slowly. He started thrusting quicker, and when Remus didn't object, he sped up again.

A while later, Remus and Sirius lay spent in Remus' bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Remus had returned to his normal self, the wolf once again buried underneath.

He kissed Sirius on the nose. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, Remus."

_Damn, he is perfect. Sweet and innocent in public, but in bed... _Sirius smiled to himself. A part of him hoped he wouldn't live past 20.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day to all of my fans! If I have any, LOL. This can be an extra scene to So Much For Happy Thoughts, or a oneshot. So, however you want to look at it. Please review! This is, after all, my first ever smut story, and I need all of the advice I can get. Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time. Once again, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are dumb. Thanks for reading!


End file.
